The Fearsome Fivesome
The Fearsome Fivesome is a group of five creators who became good friends at the founding of the gallery, and went on to become popular and respected builders on the site. Current members are: superseaturtle, samdudeman120, AnimationWiz, Waros32, and BronYAur . History "We got our name because one time Sam had gone on a vacation and then come back, and I said,'Yay! The Fearsome Foursome once again!'" -Superseaturtle At the very beginning of the LSW Gallery, two users named Superseaturtle and Samdudeman120 became friends. Imabadger (Iamthebadger or BronYAur) became friends with them also, and they began to comment on each other's creations. Shortly after AnimationWiz became friends with them. They became considered as a group, called The Fearsome Foursome. The title for the group was given by superseaturtle after Sam returned from a vacation, and it stuck. They simply started as a group of friends, but the fact that they also made decent creations led to immense popularity for the Foursome. A few months later, another user named Waros32 became a member. They became some of the most popular builders on the site. It was a great time for all on the gallery when the Fivesome hit their peak, a legendary time in history. At this time the members were all equally popular, none greater than the other. But things started to go downhill. Ani started to fade away, and The Doomstar (Waros's promised first creation) was still not built. For a while it was mainly just Sam, Turtle, and Badger. Then when Badger became depressed and deleted all her creations, it seemed there was no hope. After an unsuccessful attempt to come back and regain popularity, Badger deleted her original account. However Sam and Turtle continued to grow ever more popular. Ani eventually started to pop up every now and then, and Waros started making creations too. When Badger noticed an imposter on the site, she made a new account but it didn't last long. But the worst thing of all: Sam was missing. No one knew what happened, he left without notice. Turtle was hit hard, being so close to Sam. The other members were affected but not nearly as much as her. For nine months he was gone. The Fivesome seemed done. Many users came up with plans to replace the group, but Turtle refuted them all. Months later, Sam had commented a few times, The Doomstar was made, and Badger eventually came back as BronYAur. Turtle had stayed active the whole time, and was far more popular than the other users, but they still considered the Fivesome as an equal group while it was active. Creation Style The Fivesome has a very diverse range of creations. It is generally accepted that Samdudeman120 is the master of LDD, AnimationWiz the stop motion expert, Superseaturtle is queen of comedy, Waros made the Doomstar, and Imabadger (Iamthebadger or BronYAur) made many funny creations. Samdudeman120's creations are almost all LDD ships and figures. He makes expanded universe and other items. AnimationWiz makes some of the best stopmotions. Superseaturtle is known for Bob the Clone and she also makes stopmotions. Waros32 makes LDD Creations and huge ships (like the much anticipated Doomstar). Today Today the Fivesome is not as strong and as close as they once were. Samdudeman120 is back and making creations. AnimationWiz has just left to many a users dismay, and Waros32 is actively making creations. The Fivesome is nowhere near like they were, but they are still a part of the gallery. Imabadger and Superseaturtle are nowhere to be found. Misconceptions There are many misconceptions made about the group. A few are: *Turtle is the leader. In fact, there is no leader. She may be far more popular than the other members but in fact is not the leader. *You can join the fivesome. This is not true. They never were a special club, just a group of friends that got popular. There really is no benefit even if you could join. *JediRogue is a member. When JediRogue joined, new users automatically thought he was in the group due to the close friendship with Turtle. Users thought the Fivesome was Turtle, Ani, Sam, Waros, and Rogue. This is not true. Rogue was never in the Fivesome. Oku_Finn is sometimes (mistakenly) considered a "candidate" for entry to the Fivesome. Category:Groups Category:Legend Category:Fearsome Fivesome Category:Clubs Category:Active Users